Mrs. Benson
In iFence, Mrs. Benson becomes particularly upset when Freddie takes up fencing. It turns out she comes from a long line of fencers and she, herself, once took up the sport because her father made her (he'd been a part of the Fencin' Bensons') and became addicted to it. She initially objected to Freddie fencing, but eventually relented, later revealing that she is herself a skilled two-weapon fencer. Her relationship with Carly Shay and Sam Puckett is one of general tolerance. She agreed to allow Freddie (and the girls) to go to Japan to collect their iWeb Award only if she came along (iGo to Japan). Although she generally seems to like Carly and even implied she would like her to be Freddie´s girlfriend in iWill Date Freddie, she became hostile towards her when Carly supported Freddie´s fencing, and then later again after Freddie was hurt in iSaved Your Life when she caught them kissing she angrily screamed, "What the YUCK?!" Just before the kissing she said to Carly referring to Freddie hit by the taco truck, "It should have been you!" This proves that Mrs. Benson is different from other parents because most parents would be sad that their child's in pain yet proud that he/she made a heroic move saving a life, as opposed to Mrs. Benson, who's instead upset that Freddie's in pain and angry at Carly because she thinks Carly caused the accident. As for Spencer Shay, her attitude towards him varies from general annoyance and disgust, to treating him in an almost motherly way (in several episodes she's seen ordering Spencer about). In iChristmas, Carly experiences an alternate reality in which Spencer and Mrs. Benson had fallen in love and were engaged to be married. In iHurt Lewbert, she found herself taking care of injured doorman Lewbert Sline, and sparks of romance flew between the two until Freddie, horrified at the prospect of Lewbert being his mother's boyfriend, orchestrated an accident that caused her mothering instinct to kick in. Although her occupation is unknown, it has been revealed by Dan Schneider that she sometimes occasionally works as a part-time nurse. It is very strange, that she seems (especially in iSaved Your Life) to HATE Carly because she "hurt" Freddie (who rescued her), but doesn't show any hate to Sam, who hurt her son everywhere and everytime. [1] Seddie? Could Mrs. Benson be a secret Seddie shipper? Think back to iSYL... ONCE! One time Carly got Freddie hurt, Mrs. Benson attacked her with underpants. Sam hurts Freddie all the time, yet Mrs. Benson seems to like her. Example, in Season 1 she encouraged Freddie to tell Sam the rule "You wont get respect if your back's not erect." Did she want Freddie to branch out to Sam? Relationships *Lewbert Sline (2008) *Spencer Shay (fiancee - alternate reality) (2008) Family *Unknown Father and mother *Freddie Benson (son) *Baby Stephanie (first cousin once removed) *Amanda (niece) *Jennifer (sister) Quotes *Please, call me Marissa, it's French. It means honeysuckle. (iHurt Lewbert) *You weren't allergic to Mexican food trucks, but look at you now! (iSaved Your Life) *(After Freddie asks where she got an antibacterial spray) At sprayyourchildren.com! (iSaved Your Life) *And teenage girls are like maniacs what with their bubbling hormones and all that R&B music they listen to! (iSaved Your Life) *It should've been you! (to Carly, believing she caused Freddie's accident.) (iSaved Your Life) *Posie di posie do, I don't want posies in my house! (iSaved Your Life) *I wanted to make sure you were done! (iMove Out) *Leave your shoes in the hall. (iSaved Your Life) *Fredward Benson! *Wet and sticky is very icky. Sticky and wet makes Mommy upset. (iHurt Lewbert) *You're the one who got Freddie interested in girls, and ever since then his boy chemistry's been all out of whack! (to Carly, in iMove Out) *Okay, but caution! The tip is pointy. (iCarly Saves TV) *In your underpants. You don't have your name sewn into your underpants. (to Spencer) (iCarly Saves TV) *What the YUCK?! (iSaved Your Life) *When temperatures get too high, the elderly will start to die! (iBeat the Heat) *Freddie! Freddie: They're just scissors! (iTwins) *(calling 911) I need to report my missing little boy. He's 15. Well, that's little to me! (iMove Out) *I spent 3 (What was it again?) making it for you. Freddie: All right, Mom, I'll wear it! God! (Seen dressed as witch) (iScream on Halloween) *Freddie, I need home to take bubble bath. SPENCER! (Chasing him down the hall) Trivia *She shows some interest in sculpting because Freddie talks about her going to pottery classes. (iFence) *Mrs. Benson slapped Lewbert so hard that she popped his wart, this is one of many times something hurt Lewberts' wart. (iBeat the Heat) *She is a skilled fencer. (iFence)